Find Your Inner Superhero
by Joan Powers
Summary: Sam and Dean discuss which superheroes best represent them.


Find Your Inner Superhero

By Joan Powers

**Summary:** Sam and Dean discuss which superheroes best represent them.

**Rating:** G

**Timeline: **mid-Season 14

"You sure it's too early for a beer?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned. "Not this again."

Putting his hands in the air in mock surrender, Dean replied, "Okay." Winking and turning towards the young blonde waitress, he replied, "Make that an orange juice."

"Coming right up."

Dean admired the attractive girl as she left the table.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Anything coming up?" Dean asked.

Sam peered up from his laptop, which was perched on the red and white checkered vinyl table cloth. "Not yet."

As Sam scanned the internet, Dean took in the décor of the diner. Well-worn tables with mismatched chairs filled with local clientele – denim clad bearded men and older women. The tantalizing odor of bacon and baked goods. The walls covered with a few light-up beer signs and photos of locals, along with mounted trophies, including a five-foot long trout.

When their plates arrived, Dean attacked the massive mound of scrambled eggs while Sam proceeded to methodically cut his pancakes. His attention was still fixed upon his computer screen.

"That's gotta be something good. The way you've been starring at it." Dean leaned forward, trying to glimpse the screen.

"Um, no - not really." Sam's cheeks grew red.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Dean lunged for the laptop and pulled it towards him. "This better be good." Once he read the screen, his mouth opened in surprise. "Find your inner superhero?"

"Yeah, it's a quiz to match you up with the super hero most like you." Responding to Dean's bemused expression, Sam added. "C'mon, we need a break sometimes."

Shoveling another large portion of egg into his mouth, Dean asked, "What are you wasting your time on that stuff for? Isn't it kinda lame? Don't most of these guys wear tights or spandex? Or tights _and_ spandex?" He shuddered.

"These guys rescue people. "

"You may have a point there. But still, tights?" Dean shudders again.

"Some do. But many have pretty cool outfits."

"Like who?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Sam grabbed the computer then located a photo in the slide show. He tilted the screen to show his brother Jason Momoa as the latest Aquaman with his long mane of hair, bulked up shoulders, and full-chest tattoos.

Dean whistled with appreciation. "Now _that_ is badass. Who is this dude?"

"Aquaman."

"Are you kidding? Aquaman? Isn't he the guy who talks to fish? Forget him."

Sam protested. "You just said he was badass."

"His appearance - yeah. His super power is completely lame. What else you got there?"

Dean pulled the laptop towards him and started clicking on the slideshow that listed the super heroes. "How about Superman?"

"You can fly? You're an alien?"

"In case you've forgotten, Sammy, we're not actual superheroes."

Sam reminded his brother. "We've prevented the apocalypse. A lot. Just like these guys. Besides it's fun. We should probably avoid gods like Thor or aliens like Superman. Focus on heroes with fighting skills or tech."

Dean beamed proudly. "Like us."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You two doing okay?" The young waitress returned.

"Just great." Dean smiled. Then he used a piece of toast to shovel more eggs into his mouth. As she walked away, he said, with his mouth full, "I've still got it."

"Yeah, you've got….something." Sam focused on the laptop, clicking through options on the screen. "How about Batman?"

Dean considered it. "Yeah. But didn't Batman get his powers after he was bitten by a bat?"

"For someone who knows every Scooby Doo episode by heart, your superhero knowledge is pathetic. You're thinking Spiderman."

"How do you know so much?"

"Watching local TV channels in rundown motel rooms while you and Dad worked jobs. Superheroes are popular now too. Every time you turn on the TV, one of those movies is on. "

Dean grinned. "I remember Batman. The Batmobile. The Batcave – just like the bunker. Filled with high tech and cool toys. Remember shark repellant bat spray?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "Which Batman are you talking about?"

"The TV show, of course. The babes in the form fitting costumes. The villains with henchmen with those corny matching outfits. The Riddler's crew wore huge question marks. And when they fought – all those cartoon BAMS and POWS. That was awesome. And Robin always saying, "Holy this, and Holy that". Classic."

"It amazes me what sticks in your mind. That show is ancient. Believe it or not, that's not what most people picture when they think of Batman."

Dean nudged his brother's forearm. "You could be Robin. The dynamic duo. Whadda ya think?"

With a gleam in his eye, Sam reminded Dean. "You know they both wore tights."

"Dammit!" Dean slammed his palm on the table causing his orange juice to spill. "Not this again."

Sam continued to scroll on the laptop screen while Dean mopped up the spill with his sleeve. "Here's the most recent version of Batman in the movies." The two peered at Ben Affleck in Justice League.

With a note of awe in his voice, Dean asked, "Is that…body armor?"

Sam pointed out. "Look at his car. It's practically a tank."

"Aw, even Baby gets a role. This is good. Any Robin?"

Sam replied, "Not in the newer movies." He continued to read the blurb, then said, "By the way, Dean, other than the TV show version, Batman is usually pretty heavy on revenge and antisocial behavior."

"Hmm... Let me look at that list." Sam pushed the laptop closer to him. After a few clicks Dean said, "How about him?"

Sam examined the screen. "Wolverine? Yeah, I get how that hair would appeal to you, but do you have retractable claws?"

Dean motioned to the text beneath the photo.

Upon reading it, Sam more somberly replied, "Oh. Yeah. Regenerates himself. That fits well. For both of us."

The boys picked at their food. Sam poured more syrup onto his pancakes then took a few bites.

"How about you, Sammy? You're the brains here, let's find a superhero with smarts." Dean scanned the slideshow on the laptop. "Here we go, Bruce Banner, nuclear physicist. That smart enough for you?"

"Are you're saying I have anger issues? Are you forgetting when this guy gets mad, he turns into the incredible hulk? Huge green guy?"

"Ok, maybe not him. Ooh, how about Tony Stark? He's a tech guy. Boy genius with degrees in engineering and physics."

"Yeah, he made the Iron Man suit. Which is pretty cool. But he's also a jerk." Sam stated with finality.

"So no for that one. Hmm…" Dean scanned the quiz. "Wait a minute, you actually took the quiz!"

Sam Immediately denied it. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Sam tried to pull the computer away but Dean was too fast, yanking it beyond his reach.

"Let's see what it came up with." He scrolled to the results section then burst out laughing. "Green Arrow? Look at this guy! A goatee? And a wimpy bow and arrow. What a pansy!"

"It's not a wimpy bow. And he's strong. Look at those arm muscles." Sam protested.

"He's wearing tights!" Dean gasped.

Sam clears his throat. "I believe those are called leggings."

"Same difference. Why'd they match you with such a wuss?"

Sam bristled. "At least the current TV version of Green Arrow is better." He pulled the computer towards him to bring up a photo of Stephen Amell.

Dean's eyebrows rose in appreciation. "Now this is more like it. Five o'clock shadow. Brooding expression. Wearing a hoodie. Manly attire. This we can live with."

"Yeah, but he's also consumed by anger and revenge. Just like Batman, they call him a brooding superhero. Is that really us, Dean? Anti-social loners hell bent on revenge with no friends?"

Sam turned to his pancakes. He cringed as Dean shoved a stack of bacon into his mouth.

"Any of them have a partner?"

Sam scanned the list. He paused. "I know! The Lone Ranger and Tonto."

"Who?" Sam shifted the screen towards him. The poor quality black and white photo lead Dean to say, "Is this from when dinosaurs roamed the earth? Talk about moldy oldies."

"C'mon, you know this. 'Hi Ho Silver and away'." Sam hummed a few of the opening bars of the William Tell overture which Dean instantly recognized. "The western. The cowboy and Indian travel to frontier towns to help people."

"A western?" Dean brightened. "Cool clothes. Though the ones in that photo are pretty plain. Still that sounds more like us. So the cowboy and the Indian…"

"They're friends. Good friends." Sam assured him.

"Maybe." Dean considered it.

Sam continued to scan the list of heroes. Then he became more excited. "I've got it. This is really it! Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes."

"Who?"

"Captain America and the Winter Soldier," Sam explained.

"Still don't know who you're talking about."

"Do you pay attention to anything? We watched the movies last week."

"You watched the movies, I was watching something else on my laptop."

"Anyway. Steve and Bucky were friends. Good friends. Before Steve got his powers, he was small and got beat up a lot. Bucky looked out for him. Kinda like a big brother."

Dean nodded, interested.

"Bucky even set Steve up with a date. And when Steve gets his powers, he puts Bucky on his special team. Bucky is killed on a mission, or at least that's what Cap believes. Later he finds out Bucky's gotten the super hero treatment too - only by the bad guys. He's evil. He's been brainwashed."

"Awesome. Can we speed this up?"

"Cap refuses to kill Bucky, even though he's doing some pretty bad stuff. He believes his friend is still there, that he can be redeemed. Cap even refuses to obey direct orders and starts a super hero civil war, all because he wants to save his friend, Bucky."

Dean recognized this story. "Brothers. Who'd do anything for each other. Even if the rest of the world goes to hell." He thinks about it, then smiles. "Yeah, that's good. That's _real_ good."

"So, since I'm the younger brother, I'm Captain America?" Sam asked.

Dean pulls the laptop towards him to examine the photos of the men.

"With that cool shield? Hell no!"

**THE END**


End file.
